


Ontwaking

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Celblok H
Genre: Episode: S03E12 Bloed en Vuur, F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ik loop hier het hek uit. Achter mij is het een grote, rokende puinhoop. En dan... En dan, komt er ineens een supergeile chick in een rooie cabrio voorbijrijden en samen rijden we de zonsondergang tegemoet. The End." </p><p>Dat is gebeurd. Maar wat gebeurt er daarna?</p><p>Dit is een voortzetting van aflevering 03x12 van Celblok H "Bloed en vuur". Freddy is eindelijk vrij, maar haar nieuwe leven is nog ontzettend wennen. Kan Bodine haar helpen, of loopt het stuk, zoals Freddy altijd heeft zien gebeuren met alles in haar leven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Get Used to This - The Veronicas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADancerWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADancerWrites/gifts).



> Crossposted to Wattpad.

_“Ik loop hier het hek uit. Achter mij is het een grote, rokende puinhoop.En dan... En dan, komt er ineens een supergeile chick in een rooie cabrio voorbijrijden en samen rijden we de zonsondergang tegemoet. The End.”_  
  
Eenmaal op de snelweg gniffelde Freddy.  
“Wat is er?” vroeg Bodine. Freddy draaide zich naar haar toe en zei glimlachend: “Ik wist niet dat je zo goed had opgelet, Bootje.” Bodine lachtte terug: “Natuurlijk.” Ze kuchtte: “Waar wil je heen?”  
Freddy kreeg pretlichtjes in haar ogen.  
“Ik wil naar een plek met een bed. Of een bank, dat werkt ook.” Bodine schudde lachend haar hoofd. Freddy voegde toe: “Ik wil vooral ergens heen waar jij ook bent.” Ze legde haar linkerhand bovenop die van Bodine op de versnellingspook. Bodine voelde de tintelingen door haar lichaam gaan. Ze was er nog niet aan gewend dat Freddy en zij elkaar aan konden raken zonder heel de tijd om zich heen te moeten kijken. Het voelde geweldig.  
Vanaf het eerste moment dat ze Freddy had gezien, was ze als een blok gevallen voor de brutale, eigenzinnige, intelligente vrouw. Want intelligent was Freddy, al vond de brunette dat zelf niet. Bodine zag het als haar persoonlijke missie om Freddy in te laten zien hoe geweldig ze eigenlijk was.  
“Oké. Dan gaan we naar huis,” besloot Bodine.  
“En waar is dat dan wel?” vroeg Freddy knipogend.  
“Almere,” antwoordde de blondine, en ze reed de oprit van de A8 op.  
“Almere?”  
“Ja. Almere. Niet goed?”  
“Nee. Perfect.”

Iets meer dan een halfuur later draaide Bodine een parkeervak in. Ze zette de motor af en rekte zich eens goed uit. Freddie klom enthousiast uit de auto en keek eens goed om zich heen. Ze stond voor een hoog, modern appartementencomplex. De gevel was imposant, en het gebouw zelf had een strakke, moderne uitstraling.  
“Zo, Bootje, niet slecht!” Welke verdieping?  
Bodine glimlachte: “De elfde etage. Zullen we?”  
Freddy lachte breeduit. Ze liep om de auto heen, en greep Bodines hand. Die verstarde even, maar onstpande snel weer. Samen liepen ze naar de ingang. Eenmaal in de foyer hield Bodine haar keycard tegen de sensor, en de deuren naar de hal gingen open. Freddy trok haar opgewonden mee naar de lift en drukte op het knopje om hem op te roepen.  
“Kan dat ding niet een beetje opschieten?” vroeg ze ongeduldig. Bodine schudde lachend haar hoofd: “Heb je zo’n haast?”  
“Ja, ik kan namelijk niet wachten om eindelijk met jou alleen te zijn. Echt alleen, zonder bewakingscamera’s en roddelende medewerkers. Jij en ik, Bootje. Samen.” Bodine bloosde en keek naar de grond.  
“He, als dit te snel gaat, moet je het zeggen hè,” zei Freddy zachtjes terwijl ze Bodines kin voorzichtig iets omhoogtiltte. Bodine schudde haar hoofd: “Dat is het niet. Ik moet er gewoon aan wennen. Ze boog naar voren en drukte zachtjes een kus op Freddy’s lippen. Freddy legde een hand op haar heup en wilde haar tegen zich aantrekken, maar werd onderbroken door de ping van de lift. Ze rustte even haar voorhoofd tegen dat van Bodine, en trok haar toen mee de lift in.

Een geluidssignaal gaf aan dat de lift op de goede etage aangekomen was. Bodine nam Freddy mee naar het einde van de gang.  
“1109,” merkte die op.  
“Ja.” Bodine stak haar sleutel in het slot en liet Freddy als eerste naar binnengaan. Zij liep uitgelaten de woonkamer in. Zuchtend liet ze zich op de bank vallen. Bodine liep de keuken in, en kwam terug met twee ijskoude glazen mineraalwater en een schaal fruit op een dienblad. Ze ging naast haar zitten en reikte Freddy een van de glazen aan.  
“Thanks Bootje.” Freddy ging rechtop zitten en zwijgend dronken ze hun glazen leeg.

Freddy pakte een druif en schoof op naar Bodine. Zachtjes duwde ze de ovale vrucht tegen haar bond. Bodine begreep de hint en opende ze behoedzaam. Ze sloot haar lippen om Freddy’s vingers en nam de druif op haar tong. Freddy trok haar vingers voorzichtig terug, en Bodine kauwde een paar keer en slikte de vrucht door. Ze glimlachte.  
“Tering, Bootje, je weet er wel een show van te maken!” Bodine barstte in lachen uit: “Als het publiek maar juist is...”  
“En hoe ziet het er hier verder uit? Heb je nog sexy geheimen?”  
“Nou, dat zal je misschien wat tegenvallen, maar kijk maar rond. Voel je thuis,” zei Bodine. Freddy stond op van de bank en stak haar hand uit naar Bodine: “Je komt toch wel met me mee he?” - “ Natuurlijk.”  
Samen liepen ze door een deur heen. Ze stonden middenin de slaapkamer. Bodine had een royaal tweepersoonsbed. Het beddengoed was van satijn, en diep saffier van kleur. De muren waren in zachtcreme geverfd, en er stonden verse lelies op een notenhouten bureau. Een muur van de slaapkamer bestond uit ramen van vloer tot plafond, met schuifdeuren in het midden. Freddy liep via de deuren het balkon op.  
“Wat kan je ver kijken vanaf hier!” Ze liep naar de balustrade en sloot haar ogen. Even stond ze roerloos te genieten van de frisse wind die door haar haren woei. Toen voelde ze Bodine haar handen van achteren op haar heupen leggen. Freddy liet haar hoofd achterover op Bodines schouder leunen. Glimlachend draaide ze haar hoofd naar links en kuste Bodine vol overtuiging. Freddy draaide zich om in Bodines handen en trok haar tegen zich aan. Bodine kreunde zachtjes. Plotseling draaide ze zich om en trok Freddy mee naar binnen, het bed op. Hun handen verkenden elkaars lichaam. Eindelijk mochten ze zich overgeven aan hun gevoelens. Freddy drukte haar lippen tegen Bodines hals. Bodine snakte naar adem. Freddy lachte.  
“Gevoelig, Bootje?”  
Bodine bloosde en verborg haar gezicht in Freddy’s nek. Plotseling stond Freddy op van het bed.  
“Kom, ik wil de rest zien.”

Iets later zaten de twee weer in de woonkamer.  
“Hmm, het is al twaalf uur. Heb je trek?” vroeg Bodine.  
“Ik heb wel ergens zin in, ja.”  
“Waarin?” Freddy trok een wenkbrauw op.  
Bodine keek haar vragend aan.  
“Jezus, Bootje, in jou!” Bodine werd rood: “Och Freddy...” Freddy barstte in lachen uit: “Een broodje is ook goed hoor!” Bodine schudde haar hoofd en liep naar de keuken.  
“Kaas?” Freddy volgde de blondine de ruimte in.  
“Kaas is prima. Dank je.” Ze lachtte naar de andere vrouw.

Terwijl ze de laatste happen van hun brood namen, kuchtte Bodine: “Ik heb trouwens nog een verrassing voor je. In de slaapkamer.” Freddy keek haar verwachtingsvol aan.  
“Verrassingen in de slaapkamer, daar houd ik nou van!”  
Bodine nam haar mee en parkeerde haar op bed, tegenover een stel schuifdeuren.  
“Voor zover ik het weet, was jij al uit de kast, dus wat is hier nou zo bijzonder aan?” vroeg Freddy.  
“Dit,” antwoordde Bodine, en ze schoof de deuren open. Achter de linkerdeur hingen een hoop jurkjes en rokken, keurig gestoomd en gestreken. Freddy zag Bodines broeken en blouses in het midden hangen. Daaronder zag ze lades waar ze stukjes van lingerie en panty’s uit zag hangen. Onderin stonden haar schoenen netjes op een rij. Rechts zag ze nog meer kleding hangen en liggen...maar wacht eens. Dat was haar eigen kleding! Van voordat ze in de Banckert terechtgekomen was!  
“Bootje! Hoe kom je daaraan!” Freddy stond op en liep naar haar kleding toe. Het was fantastisch om haar spullen weer terug te zien. Bodine lichtte toe: “Van Vera. Die zag mijn adres op jouw exitformulier staan. Ze heeft me opgebeld, dat er nog kleding van jou opgeslagen lag in de Banckert. Die had iemand ooit voor je langsgebracht. Ze wilde weten of ik ze aan jou wilde geven, en natuurlijk wilde ik dat voor je doen.”  
“Je had me niet blijer kunnen maken! Had dat starre wijf toch nog een hart. Gôh.”  
Bodine ging achter haar met haar benen over elkaar aan het bureau zitten terwijl Freddy zich herenigde met haar eigendommen.  
“Oh! Mijn favoriete jasje!” Freddy hield een crèmekleurig leren jasje omhoog. Ze verruilde haar groene jas voor het andere jasje. Nadat ze zichzelf uitgebreid in de spiegel had bekeken, draaide ze zich naar Bodine toe.  
“En?” vroeg ze, terwijl ze voor haar poseerde. Bodine staarde even naar de vrouw die voor haar stond, en antwoordde toen: “Extreem aantrekkelijk.” Freddy lachtte en paradeerde naar Bodine. Die maneuvreerde haar op schoot. Ze greep de boord van Freddy’s jasje vast en trok haar vastberaden naar zich toe en kustte haar tot ze geen lucht meer kregen. Hijgend verbrak Freddy de zoen.  
“Wauw, Bootje,” verzuchtte ze, en kustte haar opnieuw. Ze voelde Bodines tong tegen haar lippen. Ze bewoog voorzichtig haar lippen uit elkaar en verplaatste haar handen naar Bodines heupen. Bodine kreunde. Net toen Freddy haar handen naar de rits van Bodines jurk bewoog, ging in de verte de deurbel. Bodien kreunde weer, maar niet uit genot.  
“Wie kan dat nou weer zijn?” Ze kwam onder Freddy vandaan en liep naar de intercom bij de entree.  
“Hallo? ... Ja, daar spreekt u mee. ... Natuurlijk, ik laat u naar binnen.” Ze deed de deur open, en iets later stond er een bezorger voor haar neus met een enorme bos bloemen.  
“Alstublieft. Fijne dag nog!” En de bezorger was weer weg. Freddy kwam de kamer binnengelopen. Ze keek verbaasd naar de grote vaas in Bodines handen. Ze vroeg: “Van wie komt dat dan?” Bodine zette de vaas op de eettafel en bekeek het kaartje.  
“Ach, wat lief! Voor jou!”  
“Oh?” Freddy liep naar Bodine toe en vouwde het kaartje open.  
Lieve Freddy,  
We zijn allemaal ontzettend blij voor je. We weten allemaal dat je dit kunt, zeker met Bodine aan je zij. Je bent familie!  
We houden van je!  
Het kaartje was ondertekend door alle vrouwen van het H-blok. Freddy glimlachte.  
“Hoe hebben ze dat nou voor elkaar gekregen?” vroeg Bodine zich af. Freddy draaide het kaartje om en wees naar een naam die in een klein, net handschrift op de achterkant stond: L. Muller.  
“Die bewaarders zijn zo slecht nog niet!” lachte Freddy. Nadat Bodine de stelen van de bloemen had afgesneden, vroeg ze aan Freddy: “Wat wil je doen? Wil je ergens heen?”  
Freddy dacht even na, en antwoordde toen: “Ik wil wel ergens iets drinken. Ik heb al zo lang nergens heengekund. Iets anders dan die slappe koffie van de Banckert.”  
“Oké. En waar wil je dan heen?”  
Freddy kreeg een twinkeling in haar ogen.  
“Ik wil wel naar Amsterdam. Of is dat te groots, Bootje?” vroeg ze knipogend. Bodine sloeg haar armen om Freddies nek en fluisterde in haar linkeroor: “Oh, jij hebt geen idee wat ik allemaal kan en durf.”


	2. Shut up and Dance - Walk the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy en Bodine gaan uit in Amsterdam.

_Nadat Bodine de stelen van de bloemen had afgesneden, vroeg ze aan Freddy: “Wat wil je doen? Wil je ergens heen?”_

_Freddy dacht even na, en antwoordde toen: “Ik wil wel ergens iets drinken. Ik heb al zo lang nergens heengekund. Iets anders dan die slappe koffie van de Banckert.”_

_“Oké. En waar wil je dan heen?”_

_Freddy kreeg een twinkeling in haar ogen._

_“Ik wil wel naar Amsterdam. Of is dat te groots, Bootje?” vroeg ze knipogend. Bodine sloeg haar armen om Freddies nek en fluisterde in haar linkeroor: “Oh, jij hebt geen idee wat ik allemaal kan en durf.”_

 

Bodine kwam de badkamer uitgewandeld met een grote donkerrode handdoek om zich heen geslagen.

“Jij kan!” riep ze richting de woonkamer. Freddy kwam binnen een paar tellen de slaapkamer binnenwandelen, en bekeek Bodine van top tot teen.

“Schiet op, jij wilde toch zo graag naar Amsterdam?” vroeg Bodine lachend.

“Ik ga al, ik ga al!” riep Freddy, en ze sprintte de badkamer in. Bodine stond voor haar kledingkast en dacht enkele tellen na over wat ze aan zou trekken. Vastberaden trok ze een kort, rood kanten jurkje uit de kast, samen met een jasje van soepel zwart leer. Ja, dat moest het worden. Ze koos een zwart lingeriesetje en donkere kousen. Grijze pumps en kristallen oorknopjes maakten het af. Tevreden met haar keuze trok ze alles snel aan, en ging ze naar de woonkamer om haar spullen van haar handtas in een kleinere tas over te zetten. Toen ze daarmee klaar was, zette ze de radio aan en ging ze op de bank zitten.

Ze hoorde hoe de douche aanging. Freddy begon luidkeels te zingen. Bodine barstte in lachen uit. Niet veel later ging het water weer uit. Ze hoorde wat gestommel in de slaapkamer, en toen kwam Freddy de kamer binnengewandeld. Ze had een strakke zwarte broek en een blauw mouwloos blouseje aan, en had haar leren jasje over een schouder geslagen.

“Jezus, Bootje, probeer je me te vermoorden?”

Bodine keek Freddy vragend aan.

“Waar heb jij al die tijd die benen verborgen? Godskolere!” Bodine bloosde bij het ietwat lompe compliment van Freddy. Ze keek naar haar op, en zei: “Je bent mooi.” Freddy lachte naar haar.

“Zullen we gaan?”

“Ja,” bevestigde de blondine. Hand in hand liepen ze het appartement uit.

 

Iets later stonden ze samen aan de bar.

“Mag ik een martini?” vroeg Bodine.

“Doe mij maar een mojito,” voegde Freddy toe. De barman knikte. Bodine betaalde, en binnen de kortste keren stonden er twee cocktails voor hun neus. Freddy hief haar glas en tikte het tegen dat van Bodine aan: “Proost.”

“Op wat?” vroeg Bodine, terwijl ze ook het hare optilde.

“Op ons,” besloot Freddy.

“Op ons.”

 

Een aantal drankjes later trok Freddy Bodine de dansvloer op.

“Kom Bootje, dans met me!” Bodine keek haar aan als een konijn in de koplampen van een auto.

“Wat is er?”

“Ik kan niet dansen, Freddy,” gaf Bodine beschaamd toe. Freddy schudde lachend haar hoofd: “Natuurlijk wel! Iedereen kan dansen!” Ze trok Bodine tegen zich aan en legde haar handen op haar heupen.

“Gewoon met me meebewegen.” Freddy wiegde haar heupen heen en weer op de maat van de muziek. Bodine bewoog bedeesd met haar mee. Freddy zei zachtjes in Bodines oor: “Ben jij je er wel van bewust hoe aantrekkelijk jij bent? Iedere man hier wil je, en iedere vrouw wil je zijn.” Bodine verborg haar gezicht in Freddy’s hals.

“Echt!” bevestigde Freddy opnieuw, “Je hebt echt geen idee hè?” Bodine schudde haar hoofd: “Dat valt echt wel mee. Ik ben echt niet zo bijzonder.” Ze drukte zich tegen Freddy aan. Freddy counterde: “Jawel!” Bodine schudde opnieuw haar hoofd.

Freddy verzuchtte: “Nou, goed, dat komt nog wel. Nu...nu is het tijd om te dansen!” Lachend sleurde ze Bodine mee naar het midden van de dansvloer.

 

Uren later waren ze al een tijd op fris overgegaan, omdat ze nog naar huis moesten rijden. Ze zaten samen aan een tafeltje op een terras, onder een terrasverwarmer. Freddy sloeg haar laatste slok cola achterover.

“En, hoe vind je het, je eerste vrije avond sinds tijden?” vroeg Bodine. Freddy dacht even na, en zei toen: “Nou, ik heb sinds tijden niet zo’n fijne avond gehad, Bootje. En dat is volledig aan jou te danken.” Bodine glimlachte. Freddy rekte zich uit en gaapte.

“Ben je moe?”

“Hoe stom het ook is: ja. Ik ben het gewoon niet meer gewend, tot ‘s avonds laat opblijven.” Ze schudde haar hoofd. Bodine legde een hand op haar been en stelde haar gerust: “Dat maakt toch niet uit. Zullen we gaan dan?” Freddy knikte.

“Oké.” Bodine stak haar hand op naar een serveerster en vroeg om de rekening. Toen ze betaald had, liepen ze samen hand in hand terug naar de auto.

 

Eenmaal terug in Alkmaar kwamen de vrouwen samen de woonkamer binnen. Bodine streelde met haar hand over Freddy’s arm.

“Wil je naar bed?” vroeg ze zachtjes. Freddy knikte.

“Oké. Heb je iets om aan te doen?” Freddy trok haar schouders op: “Geen idee eigenlijk!” Ze wandelde naar de slaapkamer en schoof de kastdeur open.

“Ja!” riep ze richting Bodine. Die kwam ook de kamer binnen: “Ik heb alvast even de verwarming omlaag gedraaid en de lichten uitgedaan.” Freddy gniffelde. Bodine keek haar verbaasd aan: “Wat is er?”

“Niets.”

“Wat nou?”

“Het is gewoon...” Freddy ging liet zich achterover op het bed vallen, “...ik had nooit verwacht dat ik ooit zo...huiselijk zou zijn. Ik verwachtte eerlijk gezegd dat ik altijd rond zou blijven neuken en overal en nergens zou wonen. Maar nu ik jou heb ontmoet...weet ik dat eigenlijk niet meer zeker.” Bodine kwam naast haar zitten en haalde een hand door Freddies haar. Freddy stak een hand uit naar Bodine en trok haar naar zich toe. Toen hun hoofden nog maar een centimeter of vijf van elkaar verwijderd waren, fluisterde ze: “Hey.” Bodine lachte naar haar terug: “Hai.” Freddy boog de laatste paar centimeters naar Bodine toe, en drukte haar lippen tegen de hare in een passievolle zoen.

Ze trok Bodine naast zich op bed. Die vleide haar lichaam tegen dat van Freddy aan. Freddy sloop met een hand onder de zoom van Bodines jurkje. Onder het jurkje voelde ze nylon, een kanten rand, en toen...huid.

“Tering, Bootje, heb jij nou kousen aan?” Bodine beet lachend op haar onderlip. Ze ging rechtop zitten en schudde haar jasje van haar schouders. Nadat ze het ergens op de grond gesmeten had, greep ze de onderkant van haar jurkje en trok ze het over haar hoofd. Freddy keek met grote ogen toe.

“Kan je het nu beter zien?” vroeg Bodine. “Misschien moet je even je mond dicht doen, het tocht.” Dat hoefde ze Freddy geen tweede keer te zeggen. De brunette tackelde haar nog net niet terwijl ze haar hartstochtelijk zoende. Freddy verkende met haar handen heel Bodines lichaam. Ze kuste haar hals, haar schouders, haar sleutelbeenderen... Bodine kon niet meer helder denken. Ze voelde zo veel tegelijkertijd, dat ze niet meer wist waar ze nou aan toe was.

Freddy voelde hoe Bodine langzaam verstijfde. Ze stopte en keek Bodine aan: “Hé, gaat het te snel?” Bodine sloeg haar ogen neer. Freddy ging naast haar liggen en trok haar in haar armen. Plotseling voelde Bodine zich ontzettend naakt en kwetsbaar. Freddy keek om zich heen en zag op een stoel naast het bed een dunne ochtendjas liggen. Ze greep hem van de stoel en sloeg hem om Bodine heen.

“Beter?”

Bodine knikte.

“Mooi zo.”

“Het spijt me,” fluisterde Bodine. Freddy keek haar bezorgd aan: “Hoezo?”

“Dat ik het moment nu zo verpest.”

“Welnee,” riep Freddy uit, “het is toch nog steeds gezellig? Kom, we gaan ons gewoon omkleden. Jij eerst, en dan roep je me als je klaar bent, oké?” Ze gaf Bodine een kus op haar voorhoofd en wandelde de badkamer in. Bodine zuchtte. Wat had ze het toch getroffen met Freddy. Ze had nooit gedacht dat de vrouw die bekend stond om haar...seksuele activiteiten...zo begripvol zou zijn. Ze zuchtte, en stond op van het bed. Van onder haar kussen vandaan trok ze een wit nachthemd met zachtrode en -roze stippen. Ze liet de ochtendjas van haar schouders vallen, deed haar BH uit en trok het over haar hoofd. Zachtjes viel de stof langs haar lichaam, tot aan haar knieën. Ze draaide een rondje voor de spiegel, en zag hoe het nachthemd om haar heen zwierde.

“Kom maar binnen!” riep ze naar Freddy. Die kwam de badkamer uitgewandeld in haar BH; ze had haar blouse alvast uitgedaan. Nadat ze even voor de kast had staan twijfelen, kleedde ze zich uiteindelijk om in een lichtblauw T-shirt en een grijze pyjamabroek. Bodine haalde haar knotje uit, en borstelde haar haar goed door. Ze probeerde een vlecht te maken, maar het lukte haar niet. Bijna grommend van frustratie probeerde ze het opnieuw.

Freddy liep naar haar toe: “Wacht maar.” Ze nam de borstel en het elastiekje over van Bodine, en vlocht haar haar in. Bodine sloot haar ogen terwijl Freddy bezig was. Toen ze klaar was draaide de zich glimlachend naar haar om: “Dankjewel.”

“Tuurlijk, Bootje.”

 

Nadat beide vrouwen hun tanden gepoetst hadden en de makeup van hun gezicht gehaald hadden, kropen ze samen in bed. Bodine pakte een afstandsbediening van haar nachtkastje en drukte de lampen uit. Freddy draaide zich lachend naar Bodine toe, en opende haar armen. Zij drukte een kus op Freddies lippen, en nestelde zich tegen haar aan met haar hoofd op Freddie’s borst. Bodines arm lag over Freddies buik heen gedrapeerd, en Freddie had haar armen om Bodine heen geslagen.

“Welterusten Freddy. Tot morgen.”

“Welterusten Bootje.”


	3. All My Colors - Anna Nalick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodine en Freddy gaan eropuit.

_Nadat beide vrouwen hun tanden gepoetst hadden en de makeup van hun gezicht gehaald hadden, kropen ze samen in bed. Bodine pakte een afstandsbediening van haar nachtkastje en drukte de lampen uit. Freddy draaide zich lachend naar Bodine toe, en opende haar armen. Zij drukte een kus op Freddies lippen, en nestelde zich tegen haar aan met haar hoofd op Freddie’s borst. Bodines arm lag over Freddies buik heen gedrapeerd, en Freddie had haar armen om Bodine heen geslagen._

_“Welterusten Freddy. Tot morgen.”_

_“Welterusten Bootje.”_

 

De volgende ochtend werd Freddy wakker van zonnestralen op haar gezicht. Ze schrok van haar omgeving. Ze lag in een vreemd bed, in een kamer die veel groter was dan haar cel. Waar was ze? Ze zou zo ontzettend in de problemen raken...ze moest zo snel mogelijk terug! Plotseling voelde ze een hand op haar wang, en hoorde ze een zachte stem in haar oor.

“Freddy. Freddy. Het is goed. Je bent hier, bij mij. Je bent veilig.”

Ineens realiseerde ze zich waar ze was. Ze haalde diep, schokkerig adem en keek Bodine met betraande ogen aan. Die fluisterde zachtjes tegen haar: “Het is oké. Je bent bij mij.”

“Och Jezus, Bootje. Ik dacht dat ik naar mijn cel moest.” Bodine schudde glimlachend haar hoofd: “Dat hoeft, mits je je gedraagt, nooit meer, Freddy. Maar daar zorg ik wel voor.” Freddy knikte en kroop dichter tegen Bodine aan.

“Doe je ogen nog maar even dicht. Slaap nog maar even. Ik ben bij je.”

Freddy knikte en sloot haar ogen. Ze voelde de constante ademhaling van Bodine tegen haar borst, en in die wetenschap viel ze binnen de korste keren weer in slaap.

 

Een paar uur later werd Freddy opnieuw wakker, maar dit keer van de geur van koffie.

“Oh, Bootje, ik _houd_ van je! Koffie!” Bodine kwam glimlachend de slaapkamer binnengewandeld met een dienblad met twee koppen koffie en twee croissants met jam. Ze had haar ochtendjas weer omgeslagen.

“Goedemorgen Freddy.” Ze zette het dienblad op het bed en ging naast Freddy zitten met haar benen naast zich gevouwen. Bijtend op haar onderlip keek ze Freddy aan: “Ik hoop dat je jam lust?” Freddy ging rechtop naast haar in kleermakerszit zitten.

“Natuurlijk Bootje. Dankjewel.” Ze kuste Bodine op haar wang. Die zette de televisie op het ochtendjournaal, en in een comfortabele stilte aten ze hun ontbijt.

 

Toen ze hun eten op hadden gegeten, vroeg Bodine: “En, wat wil je vandaag doen?” Freddy dacht even na, en antwoordde toen: “Ik wil wel naar een park ofzo. Ergens waar bomen zijn.”

“Heb je die gemist?”

“Verschrikkelijk,” biechtte Freddy op, “in de Banckert zag je niets anders dan cement. Ja, op de bloembakken en op een gegeven moment de moestuin van Door na.” Bodine knikte begrijpend. Ze maakte zelf het liefste iedere week minimaal één keer een wandeling door het bos. Ze was gek op de natuur, in al haar facetten, of het nu zomer of winter was. In de lente was het een en al kleur. In de zomer voelde het zo lekker loom en ontspannen aan. Tijdens de herfst kwamen al die mooie paddenstoelen weer tevoorschijn, en ‘s winters leek het bos wel een sprookjesdecor. Opeens kwam ze op een idee: “Zullen we dan picknicken in het bos?” Freddy antwoordde glimlachend: “Dat klinkt als een goed plan.”

 

Tegen het middaguur bevonden Freddy en Bodine zich op een oranje-geel geruit kleed onder een grote boom, ergens middenin het bos.

“Hoe kom je in Jezus’ naam op deze plek, Bootje?” vroeg Freddy.

“Hmm,” begon Bodine, en ze slikte een hap door, “ik wandel hier altijd. De gebaande paden vervelen me nog weleens, dus dan ga ik op zoek naar mooie locaties. Dit is de meest afgelegen plek die ik gevonden heb, maar ook wel de mooiste.”

“Hoe vind je die ooit terug?” Bodine lachte, en haalde een klein apparaatje uit haar rugzak: “Zo. Met een GPS.”

“Hm.” Freddy nam het apparaatje over van Bodine en bekeek het van alle kanten: “Slim ding.”

 

Na een paar minuten samen van de rust genoten te hebben, vroeg Freddy ineens: “Komt er ooit iemand langs hier?” Bodine schudde haar hoofd: “Nee, voor zover ik weet niet. Het is natuurlijk ook bijna vierhonderd meter van het hoofdpad af.” Freddy keek gniffelend naar Bodines voeten: “En toch trekt ze dan pumps aan.”

“Wat? Ze passen bij mijn jurkje!” Bodine streek ter ondersteuning over de rok van haar witte jurkje met kleine blauwe lelies en irissen. Ze had er een jasje en pumps in dezelfde kleur als de bloemen bij aangetrokken. Haar haar had ze weer in haar bekende knotje, laag in haar nek. Freddy schudde lachend haar hoofd. Zijzelf had een donkergroene broek en een marineblauw T-shirt aangetrokken. Met gympen, dat vond zij zelf een veel logischere keuze voor het bos. Ze had geen jasje bij zich; daar vond ze het te warm voor. Het was een graad of 21 waar ze waren, warm voor de tijd van het jaar, maar Freddy was de laatste die daarover ging klagen. Warm weer betekende dat Bodine jurkjes en rokken droeg, en daar protesteerde Freddy absoluut niet tegen. Nu opnieuw kreeg ze het warm van de beeldschone blonde vrouw die naast haar op het kleed zat. Bodine leunde naar achteren om op haar rug te gaan liggen, en de hem van haar jurkje kwam hoger op haar bovenbeen te liggen.

Freddy streelde zachtjes over Bodines knie, en bewoog toen haar hand steeds iets verder naar boven, tot ze met haar vingertoppen net onder het jurkje was. Bodine had intussen haar ogen dichtgedaan en lag ontspannen op het kleed. Ze voelde wel dat Freddy voorzichtig onder haar jurkje aan het bewegen was, maar ze vetrouwde Freddy dat ze nooit verder zou gaan dan wat Bodine aankon. Daarom besloot ze gewoon te genieten van het gevoel van Freddy’s dansende vingertoppen over haar huid.

Terwijl Freddy haar hand steeds iets hoger schoof, bereikte ze de lies van Bodine. Ze voelde delicaat kant onder haar vingers. Ze besloot het erop te wagen en liet één vinger voorzichtig iets naar het midden van Bodines lichaam gaan. Bodines ogen vlogen open en Freddy probeerde haar hand terug te trekken, maar Bodine greep haar hand en plaatste hem terug.

“Weet je het zeker?” vroeg Freddy terwijl ze zich naar Bodine toe boog. Bodine dacht secondenlang na. Te lang, vond Freddy. Ze verplaatste haar hand weer terug naar Bodines bovenbeen. Bodine draaide haar hoofd weg: “Sorry...” Ze probeerde het uit te leggen: “Ik wil wel, maar...”

Freddy glimlachte naar haar: “Maak je geen zorgen Bootje. Komt vanzelf. Wil je nog een broodje?” Bodine knikte, en nam een broodje gezond aan van Freddy. Ze nam een hap, en een flinke klodder yoghurtmayonnaise viel op haar sleutelbeen. Freddy keek suggestief naar Bodine: “Mag ik?” Bodine bloosde, maar knikte tegelijkertijd. De brunette boog naar voren, en likte zorgvuldig de saus van haar huid. Bodine sloot haar ogen. Toen ze klaar was, drukte Freddy voorzichtig haar lippen tegen die van Bodine. Die glimlachte tegen Freddies lippen.

“Zullen we naar huis gaan,” vroeg Bodine zachtjes. Freddy knikte.

 

In de auto vroeg Bodine: “Weet je eigenlijk al wat je wilt gaan doen?” Freddy keek haar aan: “Hoe bedoel je?”

“Nou, wil je verdergaan met je studie? Wil je werken? Je hoeft niets, maar...misschien...laat maar.” Freddy haalde haar schouders op: “Ik ben eerlijk gezegd zo bezig geweest met mijn vrijlating, dat ik er niet aan heb durven denken. Misschien wil ik wel werken. Me nuttig maken.” Ze staarde voor zich uit.

“Je hoeft nog helemaal geen besluit te nemen. En zelfs al maak je een keuze, dan kun je er altijd op terugkomen hè.”

“Mhmm.” De rest van hun reis naar huis vervolgden ze in stilte.

 

Eenmaal thuis kroop Bodine met een boek op de bank. Freddy zat aan het bureau in de woonkamer achter Bodines laptop. Na een paar hoofdstukken rekte Bodine zich uit, en zette ze de radio aan op een jazz-station. Ze stond op en wiegde zachtjes heen en weer op de muziek. Toen het nummer afgelopen was, liep ze naar de keuken om koffie te zetten.

“Wil jij ook iets?” vroeg ze aan Freddy. Die keek verdwaasd op van het scherm: “Huh?”

“Koffie? Thee?”

“Koffie graag. Dank je.” Bodine glimlachte: “Natuurlijk.”

 

Ze kwam terug uit de keuken met twee stomende koppen koffie, en zette er een naast Freddy neer.

“Hier, moet je kijken,” zei Freddy, en ze draaide de laptop naar Bodine toe. Er stond een webpagina open. Bodine las het hardop voor: “Gezocht, commis de cuisine - leerling-kok. Twintig uur per week. Locatie: Alkmaar. Freddy, wat gaaf! Wil je solliciteren?”

“Waarom niet?”

“Oké!” Bodine gaf Freddy een zoen op haar wang: “Ik ben trots op je.”

 

Uren later zaten ze op de bank na te genieten van het avondeten - een pastasalade, door Freddy gemaakt. De TV stond aan op één of andere sitcom. Er werd een flauwe grap gemaakt, en Freddy gniffelde. Ze lag languit op de bank, met haar rug tegen de kussens aan. Bodine lag voor haar, haar rug vlak tegen Freddy’s lichaam aan. Freddy voelde hoe Bodines ademhaling langzaam trager werd. De blondine viel zachtjesaan in slaap. Freddy glimlachte en drukte een kus op Bodines hoofd. Bodine zuchtte, en kroop nog eens goed tegen Freddy aan.

 

Toen het programma was afgelopen, probeerde Freddy zonder Bodine te storen op te staan. Ze kroop voorzichtig achter haar vandaan, en liep richting de badkamer.

“...ga je doen?” vroeg Bodine slaperig vanaf de bank. Freddy draaide zich om naar de bank: “Ik moet pissen.”

“...oké. Kom je terug?”

“Ja, Bootje.” Even was het stil, en toen hoorde ze: “...oké”

 

Toen Freddy terugkwam, zat Bodine rechtop op de bank. Ze keek glimlachend naar Freddy.

“Hé sexy,” begroette Freddy haar. Voor het eerst draaide Bodine haar hoofd niet weg, maar antwoordde ze: “Hé schoonheid.”

“Ik ga douchen. Wil je mee?” grapte Freddy. Ze drukte een kus op Bodines lippen en liep in de richting van de slaapkamer.

 

Net voordat ze de deur dichtdeed, hoorde ze plotseling: “Ja.”


	4. Temptation - Cote de Pablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tijd om te douchen!

_“Ik ga douchen. Wil je mee?” grapte Freddy. Ze drukte een kus op Bodines lippen en liep in de richting van de slaapkamer._

_Net voordat ze de deur dichtdeed, hoorde ze plotseling: “Ja.”_

Freddy draaide zich verbaasd om naar Bodine, die intussen was opgestaan.  
“Nou, gaan we nog, dan?” vroeg de blondine, terwijl ze haar haar uithaalde. Ze schudde het uit, en de lokken vielen op haar schouders. Ze liep langs Freddy de badkamer in. Freddy kon nog net zien hoe ze de rits van haar jurkje naar beneden trok. Ze spurtte snel achter Bodine aan, en vond haar balancerend op één voet in haar ondergoed terwijl ze handdoeken uit een kastje probeerde te pakken. Freddy kwam achter haar staan en greep haar heupen vast.  
“Hé,” zei ze, terwijl ze haar handen over Bodines buik liet glijden. Bodines adem stokte in haar keel. Ze griste de handdoeken naar beneden en liet ze in de gootsteen vallen. Ze draaide zich om in Freddy’s armen en ontnam haar de adem in een hartstochtelijke zoen. De twee braken pas weer uit elkaar toen de nood voor zuurstof zo groot werd dat het Bodine zwart voor de ogen werd. Hijgend keek ze Freddy aan, een ondeugende twinkeling zichtbaar in haar ogen: “Hé.”  
“Jezus Bootje, zo wil ik iedere keer wel begroet worden!” Freddy drukte een kus tegen de zachte huid van Bodines hals.  
“Volgens mij,” begon Bodine, terwijl ze een vinger over Freddy’s bovenlichaam liet lopen, “heb jij te veel kleren aan.”  
“Dan moeten we daar maar wat aan doen,” antwoordde Freddy, en om dat te ondersteunen trok ze onmiddellijk haar T-shirt over haar hoofd. Ze smeet het in de hoek van de badkamer, en trok ook meteen haar broek uit. Binnen een minuut stond ze tegenover Bodine in alleen haar BH en slipje. Trots constateerde ze: “Nou. Nu staan we weer gelijk, hè Bootje.” Bodine antwoordde luchtig: “Hmm, ja. Maar...voor een douche heb je echt nog te veel aan hoor.”   
Bodine liep de douchecabine in en zette de douche aan. Toen die op temperatuur was, reikte ze achter zich en maakte haar BH los. Binnen de kortste keren had ze haar ondergoed richting de wasmand gegooid, en stond ze onder het warme water. Freddy had met grote ogen staan toekijken. De vrouw van haar dromen stond voor haar neus naakt onder de douche! Ze trok snel haar ondergoed uit, en dook bij Bodine onder de warme straal.  
Die draaide zich glimlachend naar Freddy toe: “Hé.” Freddy bekeek haar uitvoerig van top tot teen.  
“Kolere, wat ben jij mooi.” Bodine gniffelde: “Ietwat banaal uitgedrukt, maar dankjewel.” Ze liet haar handen over Freddy’s bovenlichaam glijden: “Jij mag er ook zijn.”  
Freddy pakte douchemelk en een badspons van een plankje in de cabine.  
“Draai je om.” Bodine keek Freddy verward aan, maar deed desalniettemin wat haar gezegd werd. Freddy nam een flinke hoeveelheid douchemelk in haar handen en begon Bodines rug uitgebreid te wassen. Die liet haar hoofd kreunend naar achteren vallen.  
“Oh, ja...daar ja.”  
Freddy glimlachte en nam uitvoerig de tijd voor het inzepen van Bodines rug. Toen ze klaar was, legde Freddy haar handen op Bodines heupen, en draaide ze haar zachtjes om. Ze ging verder met het inzepen van haar armen. 

Freddy liet haar handen voorzichtig langs Bodines borsten gaan. Bodine snakte naar adem. De brunette verplaatste haar handen geschrokken terug naar Bodines armen.  
“Sorry, Bootje,” fluisterde ze. Bodine schudde glimlachend haar hoofd. Freddy keek haar verbaasd aan: “Wat?” 

Bodine pakte een van Freddy’s handen en legde hem demonstratief op haar rechterborst.   
“Oh!” riep Freddy verrast uit. Bodine drukte haar lichaam tegen dat van haar aan, en verkende met haar handen Freddy’s rug en billen. Die kreunde diep in Bodines oor.  
“Fuck die douche. Bootje, ik wil je,” besloot Freddy ineens. Bodine knikte, en liet het schuim van zich afspoelen. Toen het allemaal weggespoeld was, draaide de blondine het water uit en nam ze Freddy bij de hand. Ze greep de handdoeken mee uit de gootsteen, en samen liepen ze de slaapkamer in.

Terwijl Bodine de gordijnen dichtdeed, liet Freddy zich achterover op het bed vallen.  
“Freddy!” riep Bodine ontzet uit.  
“Wat?”  
“Nu is heel het bed nat!”  
“Dat is niet het enige wat nat is,” antwoordde Freddy. Bodine bloosde, en liep naar Freddy toe.   
“Hé.”  
“Hé sexy.” Freddy greep Bodines handen vast en trok haar op bed. Bodine slaakte van schrik een gil. Lachend kroop Freddy over het bed, en ze sloeg de lakens over hen heen. Ze drukte liefdevol een kus op Bodines lippen. 

Bodine greep een afstandsbediening van haar nachtkastje en drukte de plafondlamp uit. De kamer was nu alleen nog verlicht door de zachtgele gloed van de twee nachtlampjes aan weerszijden van het bed. Ze draaide zich terug naar Freddy, die haar zwijgend aankeek.  
“Wat is er?” vroeg de blondine. Freddy schudde haar hoofd: “Je bent gewoon zo mooi...ik weet niet wat ik goed heb gedaan om jou te verdienen.”  
“Je was jezelf.”

“Bootje, ik meende wat ik net zei. Ik wil je. Maar alleen als jij er ook klaar voor bent,” zei Freddy gemeend. Bodine legde haar hand op Freddy’s heup, en zei vastberaden: “Ik wil jou ook. Ik wil niets liever. En ik wil je nu.”  
“Weet je dat zeker?”  
“Ja.”

Freddy lachte breeduit naar Bodine, en duwde haar voorzichtig op haar rug. Ze kuste de blondine in haar nek, en verplaatste haar lippen daarna verder naar beneden. Terwijl ze Bodine overal op haar hals kuste, streelde ze zachtjes haar zij. Toen ze een bijzonder gevoelig plekje net iets boven haar heup raakte, stokte Bodines adem in haar keel. Freddy glimlachte tegen Bodines huid, en verplaatste haar handen naar haar borsten. Toen ze naar boven keek, zag ze dat de psycholoog haar ogen gesloten had.  
Terwijl ze met één hand Bodines borst bleef strelen, kroop Freddy met haar andere hand langs haar buik omlaag, tot ze haar lies bereikte. Ze liet haar vingertoppen zorgvuldig over de zachte, warme huid dansen, maar ontweek bewust die plek waar Bodine haar het meest wilde hebben. Ze plaagde haar enkele tellen, tot Bodine gefrustreerd uitriep: "Freddy! Alsjeblieft!"  
Nog voordat Bodine de laatste lettergreep uitgesproken had, greep ze Freddy's hand en verplaatste ze haar vingers tussen haar benen.   
"Hint begrepen," gniffelde Freddy, en ze streelde haar vingers door de vochtige huidplooien. Bodine gooide kreunend haar hoofd naar achteren. Freddy begon langzaam. Ze wreef kleine cirkels, en doseerde kusjes over heel Bodines bovenlichaam. Toen Bodines ademhaling begon te versnellen, versnelde en vergrootte Freddy ook haar bewegingen. Bodine graaide om zich heen, op zoek naar enig houvast. Plotseling voelde Freddy hoe alle spieren in Bodines lichaam zich aanspanden. De blondine kromde haar rug, en met een ademstoot bereikte ze haar climax. Freddy bleef haar zachtjes strelen totdat ze weer bijgekomen was. 

Bodine opende voorzichtig haar ogen, en keek Freddy glimlachend aan.  
"Hé," fluisterde ze, en ze drukte een kus op Freddy's lippen.  
"Hé," antwoordde die, "hoe voel je je?"  
"Beter dan ooit tevoren," verklaarde Bodine, "maar jij moet nu wel erg...gespannen zijn." Om haar bewering te ondersteunen, liet ze een vinger over Freddy's borst glijden. Freddy kreunde.  
"Bootje..."   
"Zeg maar niets," fluisterde Bodine, en terwijl ze voorover boog, verving ze haar vinger door haar lippen. Ze zoog zorgvuldig op de zachte huid die ze daar vond, en likte zachtjes over haar areola. Freddy woof haar vingers door Bodines haar. Zij kuste een weg naar beneden tussen Freddy's borsten door, tot ze bij haar navel aankwam. Freddy probeerde haar verder naar beneden te krijgen, maar Bodine kroop hoofdschuddend weer naar boven.  
"Ik wil je kunnen zien."

En met die woorden streelde ze met een hand langs Freddy's clitoris, terwijl ze met haar andere hand Freddy's hoofd naar haar toe kantelde voor een zoen. Bodine wreef in achtjes over de gezwollen huid. Freddy verborg haar gezicht in Bodines nek en kreunde diep. Voorzichtig duwde Bodine een vinger tussen de plooien. Freddy was opgewonden genoeg, dus ze glipte er met gemak tussen. Zachtjes duwde ze haar vinger verder. Freddy zuchtte tegen Bodines huid.  
"Meer?" vroeg Bodine fluisterend. Ze voelde hoe Freddy knikte. Glimlachend voegde ze een tweede vinger bij de eerste. Ze duwde haar vingers verder en streelde alles wat ze tegenkwam. Toen ze langs een iets ruwer stukje kwam, greep Freddy haar arm en voelde ze een vloed aan vocht langs haar vingers gaan. Ze cirkelde met haar vingers even om het gevoelige plekje, en begon ze toen voorzichtig terug te trekken en opnieuw in te brengen. Freddy kreunde zachtjes. Na een paar tellen gebruikte Bodine haar duim om Freddy ook aan de buitenkant aan te raken.  
"Oh, Bootje..." Freddy kuste haar, zo hard dat Bodine heel even haar ritme verloor. Ze herstelde zich snel. Freddy bleef haar aanmoedigen: "Oh...ja..." Bodine merkte dat Freddy dichtbij was. Ze kon amper meer stil blijven liggen.  
"Wat heb je nodig?" vroeg ze. Kreunend antwoordde Freddy: "Meer..." 

Bodine boog naar voren en nam een tepel in haar mond. Terwijl ze eraan zoog, versnelde ze de bewegingen van haar hand, en voegde ze een derde vinger toe aan de andere twee.  
"Fuck, Bootje..."   
Bodine voelde hoe de spanning in Freddy's lichaam toenam tot het onhoudbaar was geworden. Met een kreun kwam Freddy klaar. Met zacht strelen hielp Bodine haar terug naar de bewoonde wereld. Toen Freddy niet meer beefde, keek ze naar haar op. Er liepen tranen over haar wangen. Bezorgd nam ze de brunette in haar armen.  
"Freddy, wat is er? Heb ik je pijn gedaan?"  
Freddy schudde haar hoofd: "Nee Bootje. Ik ben gewoon zo verdomd gelukkig!" Ze lachte door haar tranen heen.

Opgelucht kuste Bodine Freddy's voorhoofd en trok ze haar tegen zich aan. Terwijl Freddy haar hoofd op Bodines borst legde, vroeg ze: "Hé Bootje?"  
"Ja?"  
"Volgens mij houd ik van je," zei Freddy zachtjes.  
Bodine keek naar beneden, en zag de grote ogen van Freddy haar verwachtingsvol aankijken. Glimlachend antwoordde ze: "Ik volgens mij ook van jou." Ze lachte hardop, en trok Freddy nog dichter tegen haar eigen lichaam aan.

"Welterusten Bootje."  
"Welterusten Freddy."


	5. Everything's Going To Be Alright - Babysitters' Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodine krijgt een sms'je.

_Opgelucht kuste Bodine Freddy's voorhoofd en trok ze haar tegen zich aan. Terwijl Freddy haar hoofd op Bodines borst legde, vroeg ze: "Hé Bootje?"_

_"Ja?"_

_"Volgens mij houd ik van je," zei Freddy zachtjes._

_Bodine keek naar beneden, en zag de grote ogen van Freddy haar verwachtingsvol aankijken. Glimlachend antwoordde ze: "Ik volgens mij ook van jou." Ze lachte hardop, en trok Freddy nog dichter tegen haar eigen lichaam aan._

_"Welterusten Bootje."_

_"Welterusten Freddy."_

Halverwege de nacht werd Freddy wakker. Haar mond voelde droog aan. Ze probeerde voorzichtig om uit Bodines armen op te staan. Toen ze bijna naast het bed stond, hoorde ze zachtjes de stem van de blondine: "...ga je doen?" Fluisterend antwoordde Freddy: "Ik heb dorst. Wil jij iets?"

"Een beetje water?"

"Natuurlijk, Bootje." Freddy drukte een kus op Bodines slaap en liep op haar tenen naar de keuken. Uit de servieskast pakte ze twee waterglazen, en ze vulde ze met de kraan. Toen de glazen vol waren, liep ze weer terug naar de slaapkamer.

"Alsjeblieft," zei ze, en ze zette een glas op het nachtkastje aan de kant van Bodine. Ze kreeg geen reactie. Bodine was weer in slaap gevallen. Freddy schudde glimlachend haar hoofd en liep met haar glas naar de balkondeuren toe. Ze schoof de gordijnen iets opzij en keek uit over Almere bij nacht. De kleine lichtjes werkten rustgevend. Nadat ze het water achterover gegooid had en het glas op het bureau gezet had, kroop ze weer bij Bodine in bed. De blondine had zich op haar buik gedraaid, en haar lichtgoud gekleurde haren lagen als een waaier over het kussen. Freddy schoof haar lichaam tegen dat van Bodine aan, en sloot haar ogen. Binnen de korste keren was ze weer diep in slaap.

 

De volgende ochtend werd Freddy wakker van een stressende Bodine.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." fluisterde Bodine naast haar, terwijl ze verwoed op haar telefoon zat te tikken. Freddy vloog rechtop: "Bootje? Wat is er?"

Bodine liet zich kreunend naar voren vallen. Met haar gezicht in de dekens antwoordde ze dramatisch: "Mijn moeder heeft gehoord dat er een vrouw in mijn appartement woont, en nu wil ze ons vanavond over de vloer voor een diner."

"En wat is daar dan zo'n probleem aan?" Bodine keek op naar Freddy: "Jij kent mijn ouders nog niet...mijn moeder is...formeel, opzichtig...en ze denkt dat dit een fase is."

"En hoe lang ben je al precies uit de kast?" vroeg Freddy.

"Sinds mijn tweeëntwintigste."

"Juist ja."

"Wat moet ik nou?" Bodine masseerde haar slapen. Freddy keek haar aan: "Gewoon gaan! En ik ga mee." Verbaasd keek de blondine opzij: "Serieus?"

"Ja, waarom niet? Zolang ik maar geen jurk aanhoef." Lachend keek Freddy Bodine aan. Op het gezicht van de andere vrouw verscheen voorzichtig een beginnende glimlach.

"Dat moet denk ik wel kunnen. Wat stel je voor?" vroeg ze. Freddy stond op, zonder zich ook maar een seconde zorgen te maken over het feit dat ze geen vierkante milimeter aan kleding aanhad, en liep naar de kledingkast. Even dacht ze na, en greep toen een lange broek in krijtstreepmotief van een hanger: "Deze misschien?" Bodine knikte.

"Misschien met dat poederblauwe shirtje dat daar op de bovenste plank ligt?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar boven wees.

"Poederblauw?" Freddy keek haar verward aan. Bodine schudde lachend haar hoofd en greep haar negligé van de stoel naast het bed. Toen ze hem over haar hoofd getrokken had, stond ze op en liep ze naar Freddy toe.

"Deze," zei ze, terwijl ze een topje uit de kast trok. Ze hield het voor Freddy's lichaam.

"De kleur staat mooi bij je ogen." Grijnzend nam Freddy het kledingstuk van de blondine over: "Nou, dan doe ik deze aan. Maar nu nog niet." Ze ledge de kleding voorzichtig op het bureau en verklaarde: "Ik ben veel te bang dat ik er anders iets overheen gooi vandaag."

 

Intussen stond Bodine voor de kledingkast te flippen.

"Wat moet ik vanavond in Godsnaam aan?!" Freddy liep naar haar toe en drukte haar lichaam van achteren tegen dat van Bodine aan.

"Wat heb je normaal gesproken aan?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze een kus op Bodines blote schouder drukte. Die schudde haar hoofd: "Dat is het probleem juist. Als ik iets een tweede keer aanheb, krijg ik meteen commentaar. Hoewel..." Ze pakte de iets knalroods vast, "...volgens mij heb ik deze nog nooit naar hen aangehad."

"Probleem opgelost!" riep Freddy, en ze schoof de kastdeuren met een overdreven groots gebaar dicht. "Ontbijt?"

"Ontbijt. Maar misschien moet je dan iets aantrekken, voordat je kruimels krijgt op plekken waar je echt geen kruimels wilt," merkte Bodine op. Freddy overwoog even de alternatieven, maar knikte toen instemmend. Beide vrouwen kleedden zich snel aan - Freddy in een donkerpaars T-shirt en een spijkerbroek, en Bodine in een blauw blouseje en een grijze lange broek.

 

Toen de twee vrouwen na het ontbijt op de bank zaten, vroeg Freddy: "Bootje?"

"Ja?"

"Wil je mijn sollicitatiebrief nakijken?" Bodine glimlachte: "Natuurlijk." Ze nam de laptop over van Freddy, en bekeek het document uitvoerig.

"Mag ik wat aanpassen?" vroeg ze.

"Ja, natuurlijk! Wat wil je aanpassen dan?" vroeg Freddy, terwijl ze naast Bodine ging zitten. Bodine wees precies aan wat ze bedoelde: "Hier zitten een paar tikfouten, en die zin loopt niet helemaal. Kijk." Ze paste een paar woorden aan. Freddy drukte een kus op Bodines wang: "Thanks Bootje!"

 

Tegen het eind van de middag waren de twee zich aan het voorbereiden op het diner. Terwijl Freddy de badkamer uitgewandeld kwam, was Bodine zichzelf moed aan het inpraten voor de kledingkast.  Zachtjes fluisterde ze: "Je kan dit, Bo. Het zijn je ouders maar. Het is één avond, en dan ben je weer van ze af." Plotseling voelde ze Freddy's hand op haar schouder.

"Het komt allemaal goed, Bootje. Echt waar." Ze kuste Bodine, en pakte haar kleding van het bureau. Terwijl ze die aantrok, trok de blondine het rode off-shoulder-jurkje dat ze uitgekozen had van de hanger af. Ze trok het over haar hoofd en streek het zorgvuldig glad langs haar lichaam. Toen het aan haar eisen voldeed, liep ze de badkamer in om haar make-up te doen. Als ze naar haar ouders moest, droeg ze altijd zwaardere make-up dan normaal. Bordeauxrode lippenstift en taupe oogschaduw. Zelf vond ze het niets, maar haar moeder stelde het op prijs. Terwijl ze daarmee bezig was, kwam Freddy de badkamer binnen.

"Wat ben jij nou weer aan het doen?" Bodine keek Freddy met een vragend gezicht aan, en antwoordde toen twijfelachtig: "...mijn make-up?" Freddy schudde haar hoofd: "Je ziet er nooit zo uit. Waarom nu wel?"

"Zo ziet mijn moeder het graag," biechtte Bodine op.

"Maar vind jij het mooi?"

Bodine schudde haar hoofd.

"Doe het dan zoals jij wilt! Dat staat je overigens ook veel mooier, Bootje." Bodine overwoog het even, en glimlachte toen naar Freddy: "Oké." Ze haalde de zware, dokere make-up van haar gezicht en verving het door haar alledaagse.

"Veel beter," moedigde Freddy haar aan. Bodine keek naar haar op: "Ben je klaar?" Freddy knikte.

"Oké. Dan moet ik alleen nog mijn ketting omdoen en mijn schoenen aandoen."

 

Iets later stonden ze samen bij de auto. Bodine had een witte wollen jas aangetrokken, en Freddy had een zwarte blazer in haar handen. Terwijl ze op het dak van de auto leunde, vroeg Freddy: "Waar wonen je ouders eigenlijk?"

"In Wassenaar."

"In _fucking_ Wassenaar?" Bodine knikte, en stapte in.

 

Eenmaal op de A6 hadden ze de rit tot dan toe in stilte verbracht. Plotseling begon Bodine te vertellen: "Nu dat we echt naar ze toegaan, is het wel belangrijk dat je dingen over mijn familie weet. Mijn moeder, Constance, is achtenvijftig, en eigenaar van een welnesscenter. Mijn vader, Reinout, is advocaat. Hij is eenenzestig. Ik heb een broer, Xavier. Die is vijfendertig. Hij is traumachirurg en werkt bij Artsen Zonder Grenzen. Mijn zus Kathelijne is vierendertig. Ze is advocate, net als mijn vader. Ze werkt voor hem. Ik ga ervanuit dat zij zijn positie zal overnemen als hij met pensioen gaat. En dan zijn we er wel doorheen, geloof ik. Nou ja, dan heb je mij nog. Ik ben tweeëndertig, ongehuwd, en werk in de gevangenis. Oh, en ik ben, volgens mijn moeder, een schande voor de reputatie van de familie, omdat ik op vrouwen val." Bodine zat tegen huilen aan.

 

Freddy had stil zitten luisteren, en was halverwege Bodines beschrijving van haar familie zachtjes haar bovenbeen gaan strelen. Ze keek naar de blondine, die geconcentreerd naar de weg keek, en verzekerde haar: "Zolang jij je er goed bij voelt, is dit niet slecht, of fout, of een zonde. Dat weet je, hè?"

Bodine knikte, en verzuchtte: "Ik wou alleen dat zij dat ook zo zag."

"Wat ze ook zeggen, ik blijf bij jou, Bootje. Als je dat tenminste wilt."

Bodine glimlachte: "Dat wil ik heel graag."

 

Na ruim een uur rijden, reed Bodine de oprit van een landhuis op. Ze rolde haar raam naar beneden, en drukte op de zoemer.

"Goedenavond?" Freddy hoorde een zware, gedragen mannenstem door de intercom.

"Goedenavond, papa. Bodine hier."

"Ik doe het hek open. Tot zo."

Het grote, gegalvaniseerde hek voor hen begon te bewegen, en schoof open. Freddy voelde zich geïntimideerd. Bodine draaide zich naar haar toe: "Gaat het?" Freddy slikte, en antwoordde: "Ik heb het niet zo op hekwerk." Bodine knikte en pakte haar hand vast, tot Freddy weer gekalmeerd was.

"Één diner. Dan is het voorbij." Freddy knikte, en Bodine reed de auto onder een grote carport. Vanuit het huis kwam een platinablonde vrouw aangedrenteld.

"Bodine! Wanneer ga je nu eens een degelijke auto aanschaffen?" hoorde Freddy haar roepen. Bodine liet kreunend haar hoofd op het stuur vallen. Grijnzend herhaalde Freddy Bodines woorden: "Één diner, Bootje. Dan is het voorbij."


	6. She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etenstijd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:   
> Renée Soutendijk als Constance Westerveld  
> Hans Dagelet als Reinout 'Rein' Westerveld

_"Één diner. Dan is het voorbij." Freddy knikte, en Bodine reed de auto onder een grote carport. Vanuit het huis kwam een platinablonde vrouw aangedrenteld._

_"Bodine! Wanneer ga je nu eens een degelijke auto aanschaffen?" hoorde Freddy haar roepen. Bodine liet kreunend haar hoofd op het stuur vallen. Grijnzend herhaalde Freddy Bodines woorden: "Één diner, Bootje. Dan is het voorbij."_

 

Bodine zette de motor af en stapte uit de auto. Meteen werd ze door de vrouw gegrepen voor een innige omhelzing.

"Goedenavond, mama."

 

Intussen was Freddy ook uitgestapt. Ze stapte op de vrouw af en stak haar hand uit. Toen die haar uitvoerig van boven tot onder bekeken had, schudde ze haar de hand.

"Freddy Hendriks, aangenaam."

"Constance Westerveld. Freddy, dat is een...aparte naam voor een vrouw." Freddy haalde haar schouders op: "Het is een afkorting van Frederica, maar ik heb zelf liever..." Constance onderbrak haar: "Dat klinkt toch veel beter! Veel vrouwelijker! Goed, Bodine, Frederica, kom verder." Ze dartelde voor hen uit het huis binnen. Freddy keek naar rechts. Bodine zag eruit alsof ze wenste dat de grond haar op zou slokken. Ze pakte bemoedigend haar hand vast, en trok de blondine mee het landhuis in.

 

Constance stopte hen bij een deur.

"Bodine, doe je jas eens uit." Bodine knikte en liet de jas van haar schouders zakken. Haar moeder nam hem van haar over en hing hem in de kast. Toen ze dat gedaan had, keek ze Freddy vragend aan: "Frederica, kan ik jouw jas aannemen?" Voordat Freddy iets kon zeggen, had Constance de zwarte blazer al naar beneden getrokken. Freddy's gezicht vertrok. Het blauwe topje dat ze aanhad, had geen mouwen. Haar tatoeages werden daardoor mooi geëtaleerd. Constance bekeek ze afkeurend, maar zei geen woord. Bodine verbrak de stilte: "Waar is papa?"

 

Constance leidde hen door een gang naar de zitkamer. Daar troffen ze een witgrijze man in een fauteuil. Toen ze binnenkwamen keek hij op van een dik boek.

"Bodine, lieverd. Wat fijn dat jullie er zijn." Hij sloeg zijn boek dicht en kwam op hen afgelopen. Bodine omhelsde hem. Constance kuchte: "Reinout, dit is Frederica Hendriks, Bodines..."

"Vriendin," vulde Freddy in, en ze stak haar hand uit, "Freddy." Reinout grinnikte geamuseerd, en schudde haar de hand: "Rein Westerveld." Freddy grijnsde terug: "Aangenaam."

"Nou, mag ik iets voor jullie inschenken?" vroeg Constance. Reinout schudde zijn hoofd: "Dat doe ik wel. Ga jij maar naar het eten." Constance keek even gepikeerd, maar besloot toen toch maar niet tegen haar man in te gaan. Stilletjes bedankte Bodine haar vader. Toen Bodines moeder de zitkamer uitgewandeld was, liep Reinout naar een drankkast.

"Volgens mij kunnen we allemaal wel iets sterks gebruiken." Hij knipoogde naar Freddy: "Niets tegen Constance zeggen. Ze heeft er een hekel aan als ik sterke drank drink. Maar goed, wat zal het zijn?" Onmiddellijk antwoordde Bodine: "Doe maar een wodka." Reinout grinnikte, en schonk een kristallen glas in voor zijn dochter.

"En jij, Freddy?"

"Mwoah, ik drink eigenlijk niets sterkers dan bier." Reinouts gezicht lichtte op bij die mededeling.

"Geweldig! Kom, kom!" Hij nam Freddy mee naar de andere kant van de zitkamer. Freddy keek haar ogen uit. Reinout had een flinke collectie speciaalbieren.

"Wat drink je graag?" Freddy liet haar blik langs de planken van de ingebouwde koeling gaan.

"U heeft Caracole? Serieus?" Ze keek Reinout vol ongeloof aan. Reinout lachte ondeugend, en schonk het voor haar in. Hij pakte voor zichzelf ook een glas bier, van een of ander buitenlands merk dat Freddy niet kende. Samen proostten ze, en namen beide een slok.

 

Bodine bekeek glimlachend het schouwspel vanaf de andere kant van de kamer. Godzijdank kon Freddy het goed vinden met haar vader. Maar nu kwam de grootste hindernis van de avond: het voor zich winnen van haar moeder. Ze schudde haar hoofd en gooide de wodka achterover. De heldere vloeistof brandde in haar keel.

"Je bent een liefhebber, Freddy?" vroeg haar vader. Freddy knikte enthousiast. Dat was voor  Reinout dé gelegenheid om een gesprek over zijn favoriete onderwerp aan te knopen: bier. Bodine grinnikte, en schonk in de tussentijd een glas chardonnay voor zichzelf in. Ze moest nog naar huis rijden, dus ze kon niet de hele avond aan de wodka blijven. Helaas.

 

Veel te snel in haar ogen kwam haar moeder de zitkamer weer binnen. Vrolijk jubelend verklaarde ze: "Het voorgerecht staat op tafel. Komen jullie?" Toen ze de glazen in de handen van Freddy en haar man zag, vertrok haar gezicht.

"Reinout, had je Frederica niet iets...gepasters aan kunnen bieden? We zijn hier geen studentenkroeg hè, schat."

"Freddy mag drinken wat ze wil drinken," besloot Reinout. Hij wenkte zijn dochter, en met zijn drieën volgden ze Constance door de gang naar de eetkamer.

 

De tafel was uitgebreid gedekt. Freddy bekeek de opstelling met grote ogen. Het was lang geleden dat ze zo'n uitgebreid diner had gehad. Constance ging aan het ene hoofd van de tafel zitten, en Bodine ging aan een lange kant zitten. Reinout liep naar de stoel tegenover Bodine en trok hem naar achteren voor Freddy. Ze glimlachte, en nam plaats. Bodines vader zelf ging tegenover zijn vrouw zitten.

"Bon appétit!" riep Constance vrolijk uit. Reinout en Bodine antwoordden op dezelfde wijze, terwijl Freddy 'Smakelijk'  mompelde. Ze keek bedenkelijk naar de drab die op haar bord lag. Wat moest dat nou weer voorstellen? Constance leek haar blik opgevangen te hebben, en verklaarde: "Vitello tonato!" Wat? Dát moest vitello tonato voorstellen? Ze nam zich voor om in de komende tijd een keer échte voor Bodine te maken. Ze nam voorzichtig een hap. Dit was niet eens kalfsvlees! Ze zuchtte zachtjes en glimlachte naar Constance: "Heerlijk."

Constance keek tevreden: "Goed zo! Zal ik dan eens een goed glas wijn voor je inschenken?" Ze wees naar Freddy's inmiddels bijna lege bierglas. Freddy keek moeilijk, en Reinout grinnikte.

"Heb je liever nog een glas Caracole?" vroeg hij.

"Heel graag."

 

Bodine keek met grote ogen heen en weer tussen haar moeder en Freddy. Een vrouw die liever bier dan wijn dronk, dat kon echt niet in Constances ogen. Ze zag hoe Constance kuchte, en haar lippen samenkneep. Oh God. Dit kon nog een lange avond worden.

 

Reinout kwam aangelopen met het glas bier voor Freddy.

"Dankuwel." Ze nam het glas van hem aan met een glimlach.

 

Constance kuchte opnieuw, en vroeg: "Dus, Frederica, hoe hebben Bodine en jij elkaar eigenlijk ontmoet?" Bodine verslikte zich in haar wijn, en proestte het bijna over de tafel heen.

"Bodine van Westerveld tot Hooghalen-Smilde! Denk nu toch eens aan je etiquettelessen! Met kleine slokjes drinken!" Freddy proestte het uit, en grapte: "Ja Bodine, je etiquettelessen!" Reinout grinnikte van achter zijn glas. Bodine keek de brunette boos aan.

Freddy plantte haar glas ferm op de tafel, en verklaarde: "We hebben elkaar op Bodines werk ontmoet."

"Oh." Constance keek afkeurend. Reinout vroeg: "Werk jij ook in de Banckert?"

"Tot een paar dagen geleden wel ja, maar nu ben ik op zoek naar iets anders." Freddy zag dat Constance nog steeds niet tevreden was, dus besloot ze haar troefkaart tevoorschijn te halen. "Ik studeer momenteel rechten, via afstandsleren." Reinout werd onmiddellijk enthousiast.

"Echt waar? Fantastisch! Waar ben je nu mee bezig?" Freddy glimlachte, en antwoordde: "Omgevingsrecht."

"Ach, dat is ook verschrikkelijk interessant." Reinout begon een gesprek met Freddy over het Bouwbesluit, en Bodine verzonk in haar eigen gedachten. Dit ging eigenlijk nog niet eens zo slecht. Haar moeder vond het maar niets, maar misschien moest ze zich daar maar bij neerleggen. Magisch hetero worden ging toch niet gebeuren. Haar vader daarentegen, leek het eigenlijk wel goed te kunnen vinden met Freddy. Ze hadden twee raakvlakken: rechten en bier. God, eigenlijk was Freddy net een man. Nou ja, behalve die geweldig zachte huid, beeldschone lippen, volle rondingen... Goed, het was weer duidelijk: ze was dolverliefd op de ex-gevangene.

Ze knipperde, en had door dat haar moeder intussen de borden afgeruimd had, en in de keuken was. Haar vader en Freddy waren aan het discussieren over een of ander wetsartikel.

"Ik ga even kijken of ik mama kan helpen," besloot ze, en ze stond op van de tafel.

 

Ze vond haar moeder bij het fornuis.

"Hé mama." Constance draaide zich om: "Bodine! Waarom zit jij niet aan tafel?" Bodine voelde haar wangen warm worden, maar antwoordde desalniettemin: "Ik kwam kijken of je hulp kon gebruiken."

"Och, ik heb het allemaal onder controle!" kwetterde haar moeder. "Maar als je het slacouvert en de insalata caprese mee wilt nemen naar de tafel, dan kom ik zo achter je aan." Bodine knikte, en nam de schaal en het gerei van het kookeiland. Toen ze in de deuropening stond, draaide ze zich om naar haar moeder.

"Mama?"

"Ja?" antwoordde haar moeder zonder om te kijken.

"Wat vind je van Freddy?" Haar moeder was even stil, en besloot toen: "Frederica is...anders dan de andere vrouwen die je ooit meegenomen hebt. Ze komt niet uit ons milieu."

Bodine schudde haar hoofd, en vroeg: "Maakt dat uit dan?"

"Ja."

 

Bodine slikte, en liep de hal in. Goed. Dan was dat ook weer duidelijk. Ze ademde een paar keer in en uit, en kwam toen glimlachend de eetkamer in. Haar vader keek haar aan, en riep: "Ah! Brengster van goed nieuws! Is het hoofdgerecht bijna klaar?"

Bodine knikte: "Ja, mama komt het zo brengen."

 

Uren later zat het diner er eindelijk op. Het viertal stond bij de voordeur.

"Goed, Frederica, Bodine, ge-wel-dig dat jullie geweest zijn. Dit moeten we snel weer doen!" tsjilpte Constance. Freddy glimlachte, en antwoordde: "Inderdaad. Fan-tas-tisch." Bodine gaf haar een voorzichtige duw in haar zij.

"Nou, gaan jullie maar snel. Ik blijf binnen, het is veel te koud! Reinout, laat jij de meisjes even uit?" Constance gaf beide jonge vrouwen een stel zoenen, en paradeerde het huis in.

 

Glimlachend liet Reinout zijn dochter en haar vriendin de deur uit. Terwijl hij met ze meeliep naar Bodines auto, vroeg hij aan Freddy: "En, hoe bevalt het leven buiten de gevangenis je?" Bodine schrok zo erg van zijn vraag dat ze struikelde. Freddy kon haar nog maar net op tijd opvangen.

"U weet wie ik ben?" vroeg ze. Reinout gniffelde, en antwoordde: "Ja, natuurlijk. Ik dacht je al te herkennen van die kookshow, en toen Bodine zo schrok van Constances navraag naar jullie ontmoeting, wist ik het zeker."

"En u vindt het niet erg?" vroeg Freddy verbaasd. Reinout schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het verleden ligt in het verleden. Je lijkt me een aardige, intelligente vrouw die veel om mijn dochter geeft. En je kent je biersoorten. Dan kan ik je toch onmogelijk afwijzen?" Hij knipoogde.

Bezorgd vroeg Bodine: "Ga je het aan mama vertellen?"

"Welnee. Wat niet weet, wat niet deert." Hij trok beide vrouwen naar zich toe en omhelsde ze.

"Gaan jullie nu maar gauw; het is al laat. En Freddy, als je ooit hulp of een stageplek nodig hebt, bel of mail me maar. Dan regelen we wel wat." Hij gaf Bodine een kus op haar wang: "Dag lieverd, welterusten voor straks." Daarna draaide hij zich naar Freddy. Die schudde hem de hand: "Tot ziens."

 

Met een beter gevoel dan een paar uur daarvoor, stapte Bodine met Freddy in de auto. Ze zwaaide naar haar vader, die intussen naar het hek gelopen was. Ze startte de auto, en reed het terrein af. Reinout sloot de poort achter hen.

Glimlachend legde Freddy een hand op Bodines bovenbeen, terwijl ze richting de snelweg reden.

"Nou, dat was toch niet eens zo'n ramp? Maar Bootje, vertel me eens over die etiquettelessen?"


End file.
